Saving the Wild
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: It's Gruniper week! This a short oneshot of how Juniper feels about Grover's position in the Council of Cloven Elders. Set after the Second Titan War, but Grover assures Juniper there is nothing to worry about. Large amounts of fluff! Slight Percabeth.


**Hey guys! My update for my other story, CHB Magazine: Percabeth Edition, will be up late tomorrow. (Technically Monday, since I usually update past midnight, but you know what they say, it's never tomorrow until I wake up! XD) Anyway, in the meantime, enjoy my oneshot for PJO Ship Weeks, Gruniper's time to shine! (It's a little late since it's 1:41 on August 4th in the time zone I'm in, but I haven't slept yet, so I second my words from up there.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gruniper, sadly. Rights go to Mr. Riordan. The cover photo belongs to burdge-bug!**

* * *

"He's staring at _me_." Juniper whispered to Evergreen, her dryad friend.

She giggled, leaves shaking. "He _so_ likes you."

Grover, the satyr, trotted through the woods, playing his reed pipes to a tune that sounded close to an off-key version of Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday." He blushed as dryads waved at him, giggling like they knew something he didn't.

"Come on," Evergreen said, nudging Juniper on the shoulder and pushing her towards the satyr. "Go talk to him."

Said tree nymph, turned a deep shade of violet purple, and stumbled over to Grover. "H-hi." she stuttered. "I'm Juniper."

* * *

**(Juniper's POV)**

I grinned at Annabeth as the council concluded. She smiled back, giving Grover a thumbs up. The Council of Cloven Elders had just ended and Grover was the new member of the Council! I wondered what his could mean for us. Would he travel a lot? Would we still get to see each other? I knew he wanted more than anything to carry the mark of Pan across the world. I suddenly became nervous, what if he broke up with me? I won't be the most important thing to him anymore, he would want to go save the planet. But I was happy for him, I convinced myself, this is the best thing that could have happened to him.

"Grover!" I screamed, flinging myself in his arms. "I'm so proud of you!" I grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Seriously, guys! No PDA." Percy groaned, covering his eyes, shielding himself from our embrace.

Annabeth only nudged him, telling him to shut up, but Grover winked. "Soon enough you're not going to be the one complaining about PDA, Perce." he said.

Percy stuttered, "I-I'm just going to be over there." and walked over to some dryads, trying to flirt with him.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, clearly in envy. "Come on, jealous. Get over there and claim your man!" I told her and pushed her over. She stumbled and almost fell, but Percy turned around, and at just the right moment, caught her in his arms. They both blushed bright red, muttering failed apologies.

Grover and I laughed at their embarrassment. "Here," Grover said and took my hand. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

**(Grover's POV)**

I studied Juniper's chlorophyll tinted face, her little emerald green button nose was scrunched up in displeasure. Juni's auburn eyebrows folded together, by her expression I knew something was wrong.

I patted the seat beside me on the fallen tree, poor tree, it had a long and wondrous life, only to die from some no good Ares kids. I used my hand to lift up her chin. "What's wrong, Juniper?" I asked. Because I assumed she would deny it, I added. "And don't tell me nothing, I know you better than that."

She bit her plush lips, something that had become a habit of hers when she was nervous, it was adorable. "It's just," she sighed, preparing for whatever she was going to confess. "I'm scared of what will become of us. Since you're, well, you're really important now to the forest animals and the well being of the world, I'm afraid you'll leave me. That you think I'm too much of a distraction... And, well..."

"Juni," I interrupted. "That will _never_ happen. I love you too much to ever do that. Why would you even think that? You're kind and sweet, unbelievably beautiful, you care about what I have to think, you _care_ about _me_. That's more than I can ever ask for, and you love the environment. I would never leave you, I'd walk to the ends of the earth, to Tartarus and back just to be with you. I love you, Juniper." I heaved a huge breath and sucked all the air in, I didn't know I was holding my breath for all this time.

After she was shell-shocked for a minute and didn't say anything, just analyzing me because she thought I was lying or she didn't return those feelings for me, I bleated self-consciously and scratched the back of my neck. But then I realized she had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Oh, Grover. I love you too." And she launched herself in my arms, sitting on my satyr legs, placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me.

Dear gods, I bless the day Aphrodite was born.

* * *

**Okay, this was kind of short, but I really didn't have much inspiration for this week, nor will I have much for the next couple of couples. (Ignore the pun) I always imagined Gruniper as a really fluffy type of couple so, yeah. I will still try to write some short oneshots, though. Thanks for bearing with me!**

**R&R!**


End file.
